Bad Dreams
by TattooedSiren
Summary: Max awakes from a bad dream. Set after ...And Jesus Brought A Casserole. M/L


Authors Notes: I am still really unsure about my DA fics so please let me know what you think – good or bad. Thanks ~ T.S

Spoilers: …And Jesus Bought A Casserole

Bad Dreams 

Max shot up from the bed, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her breathing laboured and a scream escaping her lips. A warm body rose beside her and pulled her into his embrace, but she barely noticed.

Images from her nightmare were flashing insider her head. Being shot by the younger version of herself, laying in Logans arms as she was dying, trying to confess her love. Waking up in Manticore, having that woman tell her she had her brothers heart beating inside her, protesting she would never, ever re-join them. Being left alone in the cold room, not being able to move due to the surgery and restraints, listening to her beating heart. The full realization of being back at Manticore finally hitting her.

Finally, Logans soothing whispers got through to her. She started breathing more deeply and she turned and threw her arms around him, desperately needing some comfort. He held her trembling form tightly. He kissed her head and continued to reassure her, "it's okay … it was only a dream … you're safe now."

Max finally calmed down and Logan released her from his embrace. 

"Are you okay," Logan asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I think so."

Logan lay back down and pulled Max with him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace. Max unconsciously placed her hand on Logans chest, covering up his heart. Logan continually stroked her hair and asked if she wanted to talk about it. After a long silence, she told him, "I had a nightmare is all."

Logan waited patiently for her to continue, knowing she would when she was ready.

"I was in the forest outside the base. And I was fighting my sister or clone or whatever you wanna call her. We were fighting and she shot me, right in my heart. Then you came up to me as I was laying on the ground and you held me in your arms. I was saying goodbye and you were crying. I died in your arms." Max paused, trying to regain her composure. Logan thought she was finished but didn't know what to say. So he moved his hand from her hair and began gently caressing her bare arms and back in comfort.  

"But then I was alive," she continued, her voice sombre. Logan stopped his silent ministration and listened to her story. "I woke up in Manticore. And that woman was there, and she placed a stethoscope over my heart and turned up the volume. I couldn't move. I was in restraints and she told me I had just had surgery. She told me that I had Zack's heart in me. The heartbeat, it was so loud and she wouldn't turn it off." Max's voice was wavering and Logan caressed her skin again, trying to comfort her. "She left me alone. I was completely alone, back in Manticore, with my brother's heart beating inside me. I was terrified. And sad and confused and lonely. That's when I woke up."

Logan bent down and kissed Max's head. "It's okay. You're alive. Zack is alive. You destroyed Manticore. It's over."

"Remind me what happened. Please." 

Logan didn't doubt her genetically engineered memory, but he knew she just wanted to be reassured. 

"Well, you went and kicked Manticore's ass." Max couldn't help but smile at that one. "We came back to Crash to celebrate. You were playing football with Original Cindy, I was talking to Krit, Sketchy was trying to hit on Syl and Herbal was exchanging philosophies with Zack. Then you walked over and suggested we get out of there. I couldn't help but agree. Now, do I need to remind you of what we did when we got back here," he asked teasingly while trailing his fingertips lightly over her back and side.

"No, I think I can pretty much get that one on my own."

Max turned and kissed Logan on the lips, lingering for a moment before returning to her comfy position across Logans chest.

"It's never gonna be over, is it?" Max asked in all seriousness.

"It is over. You destroyed Manticore."  
"But that doesn't matter. Manticore will always be there, in the back of my mind, in my bones and blood, in my feline cycles, its permanently imbedded on the back of my neck. I can never escape them."

"But you know, simply by laying here, you have defeated them. With this life you have, the friends you've made, everything you've done. They can never take that away from you. I mean, yeah, Manticore is part of your past, but they have nothing to do with your future. Remember what you said to me: it's a whole new world."

Max simply made a noise in agreement. Logan kissed her head and she turned and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed her back and moved his body so he was leaning over her, all the while their lips never parted. When they finally drew breath, Logan presses his forehead against Max's and asked, "so do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Max smiled mischievously and shook her head. "Not really."

"Me either," he replied and captured her mouth again. Max hooked her arms around his neck and they continued their assault on each other.

After that night, Max didn't have any more bad dreams.


End file.
